Problem: $\left(7x - 8\right)^2 = \ ?$
$= \left(7x - 8\right)\left(7x - 8\right)$ $= 7x \cdot \left(7x - 8\right) - 8 \cdot \left(7x - 8\right)$ $= \left( 7x \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 7x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + \left( 7x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + \left( -56x - 56x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 49x^2 - 112x + \left( -8 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 49x^2 - 112x + 64$